


The Nexus revisited

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise B, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Older Characters, The Nexus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, maybe it was meant to happen, but this time Jim won't be alone. </p><p>For the rest of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nexus revisited

**Author's Note:**

> _Made in light of McCoy being confirmed Bi and Jim being confirmed Pansexual. Also because of reading spoilers regarding the Enterprises's replacement in Beyond._

A Bisexual, a Pansexual, and Gay man in space. The Bisexual one is the least you would expect inbetween the two younger men. But they are not in thirties. More so in their fifties to their sixties. The bisexual one is shorter than the two taller men with dark brown hair. The Pansexual one is the man to the right with light blue eyes. The Vulcan, surprisingly, is the gay one. They have been serving together happily for the past three decades give it or take. 

They have faced  Nero.

Krall.

Trelane.

The Doomsday machine.

And a host of others.

"Captain Kirk, Captain Spock, Captain McCoy," Harriman said, with a wide smile on his face as he greeted the power trio. "It is good to see you here."

"My pleasure,"  Jim said, shaking Harriman's hand. "There is nothing I would do than be here."

"Well, there was nothing to do." McCoy mused.

"It was a logical decision," Spock replied. "Captain Harriman."

They hadn't accepted admiralcy in years.

Living legends on the bridge of the _Enterprise B_ that had a darker interior. The uniforms here had taken a upgrade during the passing years to military like. They were red and black with white collars. Jim appeared to be a well aged man who seemed to be getting chubby. Spock and McCoy were still thin remarkably. Spock had curious eyes with a stoic face and his arms behind his back. McCoy had arms folded. Jim had his hands to his sides. They were better on the bridge where they mattered, a close friend being Admiral Uhura once said, where they are not old or in the way.

The _Enterprise A_ , for all she was worth, was being taken to the starship exhibit. History, part of history, they said. Jim looked over to see Demora in the navigational station. She had been there when Starbase Yorktown was attacked. She was there when her father took command of the Excelsior. The ceremony was a great one. Everyone attended. Jim got to look Sulu in the eye and say, "Keep up the good work, Mr Sulu." Followed by a smile from the Asian family. "And take care of the family."

McCoy stepped forward then Spock came over to Jim's side. Spock's fingers grazed to Jim's two fingers sending a wave of comfort.

 _"You really want to head out back there, huh?" McCoy had asked, as they stood watching the_ Enterprise A _waiting for them._

_"Oh, yeah." Jim had said then._

_"Yes." Spock had said._

The _Enterprise B_ flew out into space on the beginning of her maiden voyage.

* * *

It wasn't long when a unusual abnormality appeared. Jim recognized it. He had known what it was. And they had to get out of here, right now. Except, maybe. . . He took one last look at the bridge, the halls that were darker than they were before, and the view screen. Before he made the alarming comment that would forever change this history. Alternate timeline and all. He was lucky he hadn't encountered his other self when going back further into the past. They were all lucky.

There was always a alternate universe where that did in fact happen where his counterpart arrived with his crew into a time that wasn't theirs. Confusion, heartbreak,and sorrow. All in that order depending on the list of events. Jim had seen Pavel become part of Hikaru's family as a uncle who wasn't related. Uhura and Chapel got together and became partners for life raising two orphaned Romulans. M'Benga living with his wife teaching at the academy. Scotty and  Keenser practically lived together. He had memories of the original timeline. The prime timeline. Time for it to be put into play.

"Captain Harriman," Jim said. "That is going to destroy this ship unless we get out of the way. Don't tell me everyone thing comes in Tuesday."

"We have everything, captain." Harriman said,puzzled by the reply."What kind of danger are we talking about?"

Jim took him by the shoulder and took him to the side where he laid it out for him. Spock and McCoy were heading to the bridge. Damn, did he care and love them. But would they want to spend in a place that makes everything un-real? It was his time to actually take the opportunity. He felt useless these days without having something to do. He felt old! He needed something to do. Honestly? This fit his retirement. His otherself hadn't wanted to be immortalized by the Nexus but Jim did.  He loved to age alongside his friends. He cared for them deeply. Jim had been holding off on conducting the bonding ceremony because he knew he would die before Spock one way or another.

So Spock and McCoy were the ones who got married.

Happily married far as Jim was concerned.

Spock and Jim shared a psychic connection.

Jim let go of  Harriman's shoulder after explaining what was to be done.

And what he wanted to do.

He knew how long it would take for it to reach the _Enterprise B_. He had made the decision and he was going to go on that. Perhaps he wouldn't be useless inside the Nexus. Do things he wanted to do and see how it would have played out. See how it would have been to have a father. Spock Prime had been deeply aware of the Nexus. He hadn't been aware what Jim also saw in the mind meld. He saw everything. Though, unlike his counterpart, they had Khan and his followers with Khan's love interest on a well suited planet that allowed life to flourish. Khan was happy where he was. Spock never died. Spock Prime was probably among his friends.

Jim went out of the doorway.

A decade ago he came across a man who resembled his counterpart. He was visiting New Vulcan. Hazel eyes, a deep sorrow, and yet he was very friendly. He was relocated to a Federation colony planet that had a few Vulcans here and there. That man ended up saving that planet with the aid of a rag tag group of Vulcans who were out casts virtually. Mix matched crew. The old man was happily living with a twenty year old Vulcan by the name of Sovik. Jim had a feeling these two were kindred spirits when he came across the two. They were inseparable. Jim made his way into a turbo lift.

"Shuttle bay." Jim said.

The turbo lift doors closed on Jim.

Jim sighed.

_"We make a good team." Jim had once told Spock._

_Spock turned his head in the direction of Jim._

_"I believe we do." Spock agreed._

If he were younger. Oh, if he were younger. He would be still relevant in a good light. Saving the world. The universe if necessary. Star Fleet if required. But now it was up to the new kids on the block. His brother had two sons, who now have a sprawling family of their own. He had met the grandchildren and spoken with them. Jim spoke highly of his brother informing them that he is the reason that he became the man he was when he first captained a starship. The way to avoid death is to cheat it. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios. So this was the logical choice.

David and Saavik were bonded happily together.

Peter was the chief engineer of the _Enterprise B_. Scotty was proud of him.

The legacy of the _Enterprise_ would go on. Just without Jim. The turbo lift doors opened to reveal shuttle bay. But there were two familiar men glaring in his direction with one of them being stoic and the other having a twitching eyebrow with folded arms and one foot tapping on the floor. Jim raised his eyebrows startled. They should not be here. Why were they here? He realized shortly then that his plan would be foiled. Well then again he had decided his plan _on the spot._

"I forgot to mention before the _Enterprise A_ docked that our connection has gone into a full blown marriage bond," Spock said. "I have informed the good doctor regarding your unusual train of thought."

"You think you are goin' there alone?" McCoy asked. "Cold day in hell!"

"But you two are needed." Jim said.

"I have purposely left Saavik with that task," Spock said. "My other self informed me how instrumental she will be in the future prior to his death."

"You are outta your damn mind thinkin' we wouldn't be upset or quite possibly confused about why you are doin' this," McCoy said. "I have known you longer than Spock by three years." He held up his three fingers. "And I fully understand that you are having your wangst again. But leaving us like that? I am confused as to why you think we would be happy and able to function knowin' you died when you didn't!"

"But, you two are happy." Jim said.

"You do realize that our marriage is based off you, right?" McCoy asked.

"If you were to be dead," Spock said. "Our marriage would suffer, crumble, and snap. All in that order."

"Besides, we are the Pan, Bi, and Gay legends!" McCoy said. "We wouldn't be happy without you."

"We would suffer without you," Spock said. "Logically, if one were to have a happy marriage they would keep the constant that keeps it happy."

"And we would be stupid not followin' you into the. . ." McCoy snapped his fingers. He looked over toward  Spock. "What's it called?"

"I do believe it is called the Nexus." Spock said.

"The Nexus," McCoy said. "You know when we were younger we used to dress alike."

"It was illogical for me to dress like the captain." Spock said.

"Right," McCoy said. "You dressed up like the lovable nerd you are."

"Fine," Jim said, with a sigh. "But Spock. . . Your Katra."

"I have decided that if they want the knowledge they must learn it themselves," Spock said. "Which is the logical choice."

"And you said you never talked about your Katra to Jim." McCoy said.

"I know more than I let on." Jim went past the two men.

"Captain," Spock said. "Have you always known that Nurse Chapel and Lieutenant Uhura were lesbians?"

The turbo lift doors closed behind Jim.

"Of course, I did, Spock," Jim said. "It was me who got them together!"

"Lesbians," McCoy said. "In space. . . How come I never knew they were married?"

McCoy followed the two men.

* * *

The shuttle pod flew out of the _Enterprise B._ The _Enterprise B_ flew into warp mode leaving behind the shuttle. Spock and McCoy had sent their farewell messages to their family members including Sarek.  A Bisexual, a Pansexual, and Gay man in space. That is how their fates worked, usually, in this lifetime. All those nights they had together in bed as friends with benefits. Briefly drifting apart then being slammed back together in each others paths. And now? They were in the line of the Nexus.

"Jim," Spock said. "Leonard has proposed that you join our union before we expire."

"We won't die," Jim said. "We are going into a non-linear paradise." The two men appeared to be confused. "We can spend our retirement there for the rest of time and space. Until that ends." He shot back his familiar aged smile at them. "I have so much to show you."

"Well then," McCoy said. "Why don't we spend the rest of eternity as a union then?"

"That is a logical proposal." Spock said.

"I would not mind." Jim said.

"Let's just hope that some idiot doesn't try to take us out of it." McCoy grumbled.

"Even if we leave, there is going to be an echo," Jim said. "An echo of us. Real as you and me."

"I take it someone else is inside there." Spock said.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Me."

"Which you?" McCoy asked.

"The one old Spock fell in love with." Jim said. "I'll introduce you to him."

Spock placed a hand on the side of Jim's face.

"My katra to your katra. . ." Spock said. "Parted from me, _but never parted_ , never and always touching and touched."

Unlike the two of them. Spock was the one who still looked like he was in his thirties. McCoy's hair had turned a shade of gray. Jim's once blonde hair had turned brown that was being taken over by a sea of grayness. They had more wrinkles than they did before but sure as hell did they look recognizable. Spock theorized his otherself had aged more because of worry that he would lose his T'hy'la's well into his hundreds until the day he did. That made his hair turn completely silver when the good doctor died. They had been professional when on duty and when off duty. . . . that was another story. 

McCoy got out of his seat then came to Spock's side,feeling scared, seeing the oncoming wave. He turned in the direction of Spock and to Jim. Sure his psi had improved greatly since being treated by Spock due to being mind raped by his counterpart. But he could do mind melds. McCoy began a mind meld with the two men. He was launched into what was a supernova that exploded. He came into the middle of it, as it felt, where it was warm, comforting, and gentle. The storm around him slowed down with endless turbulent emotion. It was something that he hadn't experienced with Spock.

But with Jim?

This was different. 

And he felt happy. 

* * *

 

They didn't know their shuttle was destroyed and they were taken into the Nexus. McCoy woke on a beach. He could hear the lap of the waves. He got upright feeling dizzy and disoriented. He saw two familiar figures sitting down playing a game of chess. He could see the footprints that lead from the shore. Spock turned his head in the direction of McCoy with a stoic look on his face.

"Glad you could join us, Leonard," Spock said. "Would you like to play scrabble once we are done?"

"Or a jig-saw puzzle?" Jim suggested, his mood different and brighter. 

McCoy smiled, slowly walking toward the two men.  


"Is this real?" McCoy asked. "Is it?"

Jim laughed. 

"All of it," Spock said. "But . . . preferably, we enjoy the best of our retirement before seeking out Jim's counterpart." 

Jim nodded. 

"Not a projection, not a double, not a android, not an echo, or anything else we came across," Jim said. "It is real, Bones, I awoke on the _Enterprise_ and had to shake that off to find Spock here on the beach standing there looking down at his shoes."  


"And if it were not real, I would be smiling,logically." Spock said. 

"That's my Spock." McCoy said,joining the two men. 

"I feel right at home." Jim said, spreading his arms out. "With my best friends in time and space."

McCoy sat down into a spare chair. 

"I have  not bothered learning to play chess," McCoy said. "But this is a start."

"Your move,  Jim." Spock said. 

Jim smiled, then wrapped one hand around a chess piece then moved it forward to reveal it was a knight. Jim could feel love all around him, mentally, physically, and figuratively. He didn't feel so old any more. This was his happy ending. His retirement with the people who mattered the most to him. Trully at bliss.  Jim felt young at heart. Young by the outside and by the inside. It had to be a better fate than the one his counterpart had faced being alone outliving his friends forever. But maybe not forever. 

_"I have,and always shall be, yours."_

**The End.**


End file.
